dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaki (G.U.)
Sakaki (榊) is the Captain of Moon Tree's Second Division. Atoli is one of the members of Sakaki's division and follows his commands. Online Appearance Sakaki is a young, green-haired man. He is dressed in formal, Japanese-style clothing in the style of a noble. When fighting he draws an oversized, two-handed sword as is typical of his class. Personality As a member of Moon Tree Sakaki is devoted to keeping The World R:2 free from unwanted elements such as PKs. He is often found preaching to PKs and even to PKKs like Haseo about the value of peace. His ambition is far greater than that of the current Guildmaster, Zelkova, who enjoys playing The World much more than wielding the might of the guild. Because of this and his skills as a leader, a faction of the guild is more loyal to Sakaki than to Zelkova. Offline Basic Info thumb|Toru Uike, the player behind Sakaki. Sakaki's player is a 10-year-old boy named Toru Uike (鵜池トオル). He has an excellent record and lives and attends elementary school in Tokyo. He joined The World as way to get away from the prejudices of age. He befriended Atoli before she joined the world after meeting on a suicide webpage and asked her to join the world. History .hack//CELL .hack//GU+ thumb|Sakaki in GU+ In GU+ Sakaki confronts Haseo alongside Atoli in a town square in Mac Anu. He tells Haseo that PKKs like him have contributed to the disorder currently plaguing The World R:2, and that in the end he is no different from a common PKer. Haseo ignores him, saying that he has his own reasons for being a PKK. Despite Sakaki's attempts to stop him, Haseo pushes past him and walks off. .hack//G.U. Games Sakaki is a somewhat delusional character, with dreams of remaking the real world in the idealistic image of Moon Tree. Through acts of kindness, Sakaki was able to win over the loyalty of many players, including Matsu, Atoli and a large number of Moon Tree members. Only a small group of players, such as Kaede, and Haseo, suspected the darker side of his nature. Sakaki planned to use AIDA provided by Ovan to control the minds and emotions of people in the real world, rebuilding the world in the image of Moon Tree ideals. To establish his own AIDA server, he infected Atoli with AIDA, and had her use her Avatar to PK the powerful Zelkova. With the Guildmaster out of the picture, the four divisions of Moon Tree loyal to Sakaki were easily able to overpower the two loyal to Zelkova, and the AIDA server was established. However, G.U. is able to infiltrate the server and Haseo uses Skeith to battle Atoli. Following Atoli's loss and cleansing, Sakaki flees. After losing control of his forces, he is soon confronted at the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. In a final stand of desperation, he infects himself with an AIDA, and goes into a frenzied state. He is defeated by Haseo, Atoli, and Pi, falling from the virtual cliffs. It appears that Sakaki will return in Vol. 3, though his infection with AIDA appears to have become even more deep-rooted, further changing his appearance. He now has an AIDA known as AIDA that acts as an Avatar. Online Jack When Osamu Kawaguchi collapes from Doll Syndrome, he says only a single word: "Sakaki". Trivia *Sakaki is named after the tree "Cleyera japonica", a type of Japanese evergreen. In Shinto rituals, branches of the tree are used as conduits between humans and the gods. *Sakaki's English voice actor also voiced Balmung. *Sakaki is 185cm in height. category: CELL Characters category: Edge Punishers category: GU Games Characters